


Hivestuck

by Twigsy



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drug Usage mentions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hahahhaha, Hiveswap Trolls - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, So many deaths, So many ships, Switching Perspectives, Teg might be special who knows, Teg's a witch of VOid, Troll Call (Hiveswap), Weeb shit, all of them - Freeform, fuck trizza, owowowowowowowowowowow, sburb AU, she dont get to go to the new world, suffer minions, thanks tagora, where anime might be illegal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigsy/pseuds/Twigsy
Summary: 40 trolls play a game





	1. Arguments of Green-Blue hues

**Author's Note:**

> Sup yall!! Heres a small pet project ive been working on!! TRigger warning since Uh someone stabs their foot on accident 
> 
> fun times~

Notes from day 0, sgrub not started, information hacked/gotten thanks to Tegiri’s Kismesis, Azdaja Knelax. Don’t tell Tegiri how I got these  
-Tyzais Entykk, Notetaker Supreme. (Don’t let Tirona near these.)

Teal Section  
(because I need my data up close.)  
Tegiri Kalbur- Witch of Void-Derse- Bladekind specibus-Land of Knots and Scissors (Unknown what “Witch of Void” or “LOKAS” are, possible gaming abstractions? Derse as well?? What kind of game is this?)  
Physical Data: Tegiri is about 5’10, weighing 172 pounds. Nearsighted and uses circular teal frames. Hair styled with one part forward, the rest flowing back. Horns curve up but are flat on top. Clothing consists of Long-sleeved sign shirt under a flowing grey coat, jeans, shoes I have no idea how to describe and a stupid brown hat he never takes off. No idea why.

Personality Data: Tegiri Kalbur, known rebel and quite the skilled one as well. Part time Blacksmith, and creates his own weapons. In a “Hivemind” with four other teal bloods(Including myself). Blood mix leaning towards jade, potential rainbow drinker?? Filled Quadrants. Total weeb, favorite anime appears to be “Sugoi Quest for Kokoro”, although this is just speculation. Seems to be closest to Tyzais(myself) in the Hivemind. 

Tagora Gorjek-Thief of Space-Derse-Filekind specibus- Land of Stacks and Fees.   
Physical Data: Tagora is about 5’1, weighing 112 pounds. Nearsighted, uses contacts. Hair styled covering one eye, the back has part in a ponytail thing, and the rest flows. (How exactly? No clue.) Horns are curved and pointy. Clothing consists of Long-sleeved sign shirt, under a teal vest(?). Pants are stripped light grey and black. Black shoes. 

Personality Data: Tagora Gorjek, Law expert and debt enforcer. Current Debt: 1290 1390. Has no particular bend to empire or rebellion, just who ever pays the most. Also part of the Hivemind. Blood mix is pure, possibly with a slight cerulean tint? He won’t give me a sample so this is all speculation. Currently in a pitch-flushed valication with Galekh Xigisi. Obsessed with health care and looking presentable. Constantly at Troll Lush, doesn’t let me come. Quote “Tyzais I have an image to keep up. +100 for complete bullshit excuses.” unquote.

Tirona Kasund-Page of Heart-Prospit-Abacuskind specibus-Land of Laws and Ties(Prospit, different from the other two. Two sides of a game maybe?)

Physical Data- Tirona is 4’10, weighing 99 pounds. Nearsighted, doesn’t wear glasses. Hair is styled into six ponytails, she says because it’s like His Honorable Tyranny’s horns. Speaking of horns, Tirona’s mirror her symbol. Clothing includes a black short sleeved shirt under a teal vest with her sign, black shirt, teal socks and black flats. 

Personality Data-Tirona Kasund is a sweetheart, for the most part. She’s a tattler, that one. Highly surprised she hasn’t ratted out most of us to drones for being involved in rebellion things. Her blood is a perfect mix, with no tilt towards one side. Her quadrants happen to be empty, but she has been talking about a pale relationship lately.(but with wHO). Has won several awards for Ruthless Calculus, which she practices almost religiously. 

Stelsa Sezyat-Maid of Blood-Derse-sandalkind specibus-Land of Canyons and Rope.  
Physical Data- Stelsa is 5’7, and weighs 132 pounds. Farsighted, uses thin, black, circular frames. Hair is not styled, but rather spurts out. Wears a pink jacket over a black sign shirt. Teal leggings, pink shoes. Also has a teal pack. 

Personality Data- Stelsa Sezyat is a motherly figure, being completely honest. She takes care of our Hivemind, and it’s wonderful. Her blood mix leans heavily jade, like Tegiri. She’s barely on the teal side, if I’m being frank. Stelsa is quite secretive about her quadrants, and I haven’t seen anyone over. This requires further research. Has gotten mad at us before, especially if any dangerous activities are going on. 

Tyzais Entykk-Knight of Blood-Prospit-Tazerkind specibus- Land of skjfxfkjsefkjdskjdnfkjsfn

 

My husktop slammed shut as Tirona jumped up in order to get a look at me. 

“Ti-Ti! Gor-Gor and Giri are fighting again!” Tirona exclaimed, a worried look in her eyes. 

“Where are they?” I asked, silently hoping that they weren’t in the forge. Tirona grabbed my hand and began leading me, her face still distressed. We were heading toward the forge. (cuss), hopefully the machines weren’t on. 

I was greeted not with the roar of machines but rather the arguing of Tegiri and Tagora, and a growing amount of button clicks.   
“TAGORA, I AM LITERALLY FUCKING HOLDING NEAR MOLTEN METAL, AND YOU WANT TO FUCKING ARGUE, RIGHT NOW?”

“WELL I’M NOT THE ONE RIFLING THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE’S SHIT IN ORDER TO FIND A FUCKING FIGURINE HEAD!” Tagora pressed the clicker in his hand three times. Once to charge for speaking and twice because of his stupid swear jar thing. 

Tegiri’s expression morphed from anger to annoyance once he saw Tirona and I entering the room. Tirona’s nervous face must’ve either scared him because she could’ve brought Stelsa, or, the more likely and “tegiri-ish” option, he didn’t want to scare her. 

“Look. I’ll pay the fee and I won’t go through your things anymore. Just don’t hide my shit please? Or if it’s your lusus, keep ‘im out of my room. I literally spent ages saving up for that limited edition, so it’s not just ‘some figurine’.” Tegiri said, giving an apologetic look to Tagora, and more so Tirona. 

Tagora muttered something under his breath, I couldn’t make out exactly what he said, but I believe it was along the lines of “sorry, don’t do it again.” The shorter male scribbled something down on a notepad, and left it away from Tegiri’s workstation. 

Tirona had a satisfied expression on her face, and she grabbed my hand and began leading me away. As I turned, I began to make my way back to my laptop, in order to finish my notes and work. What I didn’t expect, as the machines began to roar again, was the smell of burnt flesh, and a scream coming from behind me.  
My instincts took over, and I shoved Tirona out of the room. I pulled my Taser out and turned around. I saw Tegiri, his eyes watering with a teal-tinted liquid, and a hot Iron bar sticking out from his foot. 

“Shit.”


	2. I'm seeing Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xefros waits for the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! No triggers this time, and things should pick up real soon!

I had been pacing around the meetup area for the “leaders” of our respective groups, since we had been planning this for half a sweep. My brain filled with thoughts of “Why did they choose me! I can’t meet everybody, I’ll just mess it up. Oh geez, Tetrarch Dammek is going to be here, oh no oh no!” I had gotten there early, in order to get my bearings. I took a deep breath, and sat down at one of the benches. 

My ears perked up as I heard a voice from nearby, and I looked up to see a Teal blood, in a horrible mood from what I could tell, and she looked like she hadn’t slept in a week. 

“Hey guys! Can we not cause each other bodily harm for a single (cussword) day? Suuuuuure Tyzias! Just let me make Tegiri super angry and not able to focus so he (cussword)ing skewer his foot WITH BURN MARKS!” She said, her words bitter and filled with anger. She took a seat right next to me, and took a giant swig of whatever was in her mug. 

I shifted over, trying my best not to get in her way. She was almost a highblood, and clearly leaned towards cerulean. I just held my hands in my lap, hoping not to disturb her.

And then she spoke to me. 

“Xefros, right? Sorry for the outburst, my hatch mate was just injured and I’m clearly not in the best mood. Apologies.” She held out her hand, as if she wanted me to shake it. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Sorry.” I mumbled. Her expression shifted from strained to worried. 

“Dude, screw formalites. Why would I be sorry about meeting you? I’m currently setting up a game to end Alternia, I legitimately could not give less of a (cussword) about your blood color, or who you are. Just don’t (cussword) with me or my Hivemind, got it?” The teal said, her tone a mix of caring and stern. I nodded, thinking for a second.

“Um, what’s your name, if you don’t mind me axing, that is.” 

“That’s more like it! I’m Tyzias Entykk. Notetaker and datakeeper for the uh, *thing*.” Tyzias made a small gesture with her hands, trying to put emphasis on the last word.

Good thing I knew what she was talking about. 

“Oh! The thing. I know Xactly what you mean X;D” The tealblood smiled and took another sip out of her mug. Coffee Maybe? 

My thoughts were interrupted by The shaking of a backpack, and some rambling. My head turned to see two Goldbloods, heading towards us. I could barely hear what they were saying, but what I could hear was “kuprum, y(o)u have the ---, right?”  
“>>OF C>>OURSE I D>>O!! WHY W>>OULD I F>>ORGET??”   
Tyzias spoke again, her tone calm, unlike before.  
“Huh, Kuprum and Folykl. Expected Azdaja, but he must be gathering his ~priceless artifacts~” Kuprum and Folykl eventually made their way over, and took up space across from us. 

“TYZIAS! WHAT A PLEASURE T>>O SEE Y>>OU HERE!!” Kuprum exclaimed, after the girl who I assumed to be Folykl got off his backpack, which Kuprum had unclasped. The goldblood began digging inside the large pack, looking for something. 

“AH! HERE IT IS!!” The boy pulled out a flash drive, which I assumed contained the game. It was a bit weird, since it seemed to be a nice one highbloods would get for cheap. 

I counted inside my head. Four of us where here, but we needed several more people to come. Tyzias checked the time.

“Calm down Xefros, we’ve got time. Drones aren’t suspecting anything thanks to a certain goldblood.” As Tyzias said that, Folykl gave a small wink, in our general direction at least. 

“If anything comes near us, it’ll be drained in no time flat, or Kuprum can lead them off since he’s a trusted member.” Tyzias looked towards Kuprum, who gave her a small smile and thumbs up in return. 

“IS MALLEK G>>OING T>>O BE HERE S>>O>>ON? HE’S SUPP>>OSED T>>O L>>O>>OK >>OVER THE DATA, INCASE AZDAJA MISSED ANYTHING.” Kuprum stated, his tone seeming to want to change the course of the conversation.

Tyzias tapped her chin. She gave out a deep sigh, and responded. “Mallek is as responsible as Dammek, so I’m guessing we need to remind him, or he’s gonna be late.” 

Just as she finished her sentence, Tyzias looked up, as did I. There was a small Jadeblood girl coming our way, holding several books. She seemed to be embarrassed, even though she was five minutes early. 

“I’m so sorry! I meant to come earlier but I got wrapped up in my duties and -” Tyzias cut her off, giving a look like “It’s alright.” Geez, everyone was already coming, and Dammek, er-, Tetrarch Dammek, still hadn’t responded. I let out a small sigh, as he normally didn’t check his phone until much later.

“Why the long face?” The Jade girl asked me, and I nearly shot up in my seat.   
“I’m, Sorry.” The girl gave me an annoyed look. “I mean, uh, shoot”   
She held her hand over her mouth, like she was hiding a smile.   
“Moirail not responding?” She questioned, and I nearly panicked. She read my mind! Or my phone.   
“How’d you know? If you don’t mind me-” She cut me off, and began speaking her part.  
“I know all of it. Well, for the most part your body language uh, gave it away.”   
“Oh, uh, sorry if I assumed something.”  
“Don’t apawlagize so much! Most of us here don’t care about whatever the hemospectrum says, so, don’t be sorry!” The jadeblood looked both angered and motivational at the same time.   
“Wanshi, did you see anyone coming by?” Tyzias interjected, I guess so she could move things along.

“Oh, hmm. I think I saw Galekh coming, and maybe The Twins? They hid once I came by so I’m not totally sure. Polypa was coming as well!” On cue, a bandaged Oliveblood came out of the bushes. She combed some leaves out of her hair before walking towards the center.

“I’m not late right? Got caught up with a client trying to swindle me out of money.” Polypa took a seat right next to Folykl, much to Kuprum’s annoyance. He didn’t say anything, but his face showed clear distaste. The Goldblood sat on the ground, next to his moirail. 

“No no, It’s fine. Everyone should be here soon.” Tyzias motioned toward the three coming down the pathway into the park circle.

None of them were Mallek or Dammek. Two small purplebloods were following a rather tall and lanky indigoblood, who seemed to be annoyed, no, he was irritated. 

“I plan to be here TEN MINUTES EARLY, but thanks to SOMEONE, I’m barely on time.”

“Don’t get your buttons in a twist Xigisi, you’re better than the Tetrarch and Mallek. Seriously, anyone got signal here? We’ve gotta get them here, I can’t read (cussword)ing nerd.” Tyzias grumbled.

“I’ve got Tetrarch Dammek as one of my contacts, but he hasn’t Xactly picked up, yet.” I added, trying to be helpful. My frustration with him was building, but I wasn’t exactly the most forceful person either.

“Can I borrow your tablet for a sec? I think I know a way to motivate him.” I handed the tealblood my tablet, as well all looked to see what she typed.

In the distance, I saw my moirail running faster then I had ever seen him run in his life. 

“I FORGOT I FORGOT I FORGOT-”


	3. Carnival Games for all castes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's set up. Tensions start to rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter!! thanks for reading!!

Everyone had arrived at the meet up location, and Tyzias took role-call, in order to make sure everyone was here. She was smart, I liked her.

“Xefros Tritoh?”  
“Here.”  
“Dammek XXXXXX”  
“Here”  
“Folykl Darane, Kuprum Maxlol?”  
“IN ATTENDANCE”  
“present”  
“Polypa Goezee?”  
“Present.”  
“Wanshi Aydata?”   
“I’m Here!”  
“That’s me,, so Mallek Adalov?”  
“Here. Please don’t -”  
“It was a false threat, don’t worry. Galekh Xigisi?”  
“In attendance.”  
“Baizli, Barzum Soleil?”  
“Here!” and “here.”  
Satisfied, we all sat down as Tyzias began droning on about the importance of the game. I didn’t listen. I was dragged into this like I was dragged into everything else, but honestly, I couldn’t care less.

“... And in conclusion, grab what you want to keep, make any last preparations. Tomorrow, the game starts, and we are not coming back. Ever.” 

“Ever? damn, I mean I’m all for leaving but, we really can’t come back?” Polypa asked, a concerned look in her visible eye.

Tyzias shook her head. She took a sip of her drink before turning to Mallek.

“Is the code fine?”

“It’s peachy-keen, Azdaja mistranslated a few things but I got it covered.” 

“Galekh, Flash drives?”

“Flash drives ready.” Galekh motioned to his chest pocket.

“Soleil’s, the rest of the circus knows the details right? No culling?”

I glanced at my twin who was nodding. They had a smirk on their face, and I clearly remember not telling everyone else. I hid my annoyance and continued nodding with Bazili. 

Tyzias seemed satisfied, I wasn’t however. I couldn’t do much, so I took it like everything else.   
“Alright everyone, I’m about to transfer the data onto the flash drives. Get everyone onto a computer of some sort. Start at approximately 19:00.”

Folykl raised her hand. 

“Uh, military time right?” 

“Yup. It’s a simpler way of communication.” Tyzias nodded, before beginning the data transfer.

“SAY, TIZZY, COULD I SEE OUR FLASHDRIVE?” Bazili spoke up.

My brain went to panic, but I just stayed still. Tyzias handed the drive over, and bazili tried to break it. Tyzias looked distressed, but she couldn’t do anything. So I glared at Bazili.

“what are you doing? we agreed to play this game, to leave! so quit screwing this up for us, for them!”

Bazili lowered their eyelids and started back at me. I didn’t shake, but their words vibrated through me.

“FINE, FUCK, WHATEVER. STILL A BUZZKILL AREN’TCHA?” 

I lowered my head. Bazili stopped, and gave back the flash drive, giving me a disappointed look. I gave a half-hearted shrug, before sitting back down. 

It was silent except for the clicking of keys and the wind passing by. Everyone was nervous, bored, or a mix of both.

Xefros spoke up.

“Are we sure, uh, that this is the only option?” He stood up, his eyes filled with both dread, and a twinge of potential hope.  
“Maybe, maybe we have other ways to-”

“Alternia’s fucked. Everyone’s minds have been corrupted by this idea of ‘High’ and ‘Low’. So, we leave. Take ourselves out of the equation. Once a decent chunk of the highbloods leave, maybe alternia might heal itself.” Tyzias spoke, not looking up from her computer screen.

I think we all felt the icy-cold breeze that followed.

“...”

“Flash Drives are done. Remember. Start tomorrow. 19:00.”

“Don’t forget.”


	4. Battery Chargers

Only a few hours before the game started, and everyone was anxious. Folykl was counting down the minutes in her head and on her fingers. Azdaja was packing his things and pacing around the main hallway. Cirava was doing a final stream, taking (non-lethal) dares from the audience. They were, enjoying it, sort of. Zebede had taken refuge in his beehive “garden.” 

“Where is it?”   
“WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS HID IT?”

Azdaja busted into the main room, screaming, his disposition all thrown out the window. 

“CALM D>>OWN AZZY, IT’S JUST A-”

“IT’S NOT “JUST” ANYTHING DIPSHIT! IT’S FUCKING ESSENTIAL TO THE GAME FUCKFACE! DON’T GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR FUCKING NICKNAMES EITHER!”

I raised my hands defensively, and as a signal to calm down.

“azdaja, calm d(o)wn. It’s pr(o)bably in y(o)ur r(o)(o)m, (o)r under the l(o)ungeplank.” Folykl suggested, and promptly hopped off.  
Azdaja ran over and began rifling through the couch, desperately searching. He pulled something out of the couch before sliding it into his pocket.

“AREN’T Y>>OU G>>OING T>>O SAY THANK Y>>OU?” I questioned, since Folykl had basically found his “precious”. It was only the right thing to do after all.

“For what?” 

“F>>OR FINDING Y>>OUR THING?” I stared at Azdaja in confusion, and I was met with the same gaze.

“She didn’t do anything, merely suggesting a place I look for it.” My face scrunched up in distaste. I knew he was just playing around. It was just a simple joke, right? Nothing more than a joke. 

“STILL, IT’S P>>OLITE T>>O JUST FUCKING THANK PE>>OPLE F>>OR HELPING Y>>OU IN THE SLIGHTEST, AZZY.” I replied, my tone aggravated.

“kuprum, dr(o)p it. he’s n(o)t g(o)ing-” Folykl was cut off as Azdaja spoke.

“Right! Let’s thank the parasite for feeding off a brainwashed (insulting cussword)! Thank you Folykl, for literally draining this battery charger’s energy!”

Everything went silent. Nobody spoke. Cirava’s stream went quiet, I couldn’t even hear anybody breathing. The only thing I really hear was the buzzing of energy.

“Y>>OU, Y>>OU FUCKER!” I didn’t think. I just sprung onto Azdaja, picking him up by the jacket collar. 

“Y>>OU DON’T GET TO JUST, JUST (cussword)ING TALK T>>O PE>>OPLE LIKE THAT BECAUSE Y>>OU’RE S>>OME FUCKING PRINCE!” I screamed, pinning Azdaja to the wall. In retaliation, he kicked me in the chest. I dropped him as he attempted to sweep my legs. 

I fell onto the ground, and Azdaja attempted to pick me up again. I stopped him, a yellow-purple energy flickering around him, and stood up. I released him and swung my leg around in order to kick me, before someone grabbed my torso and held me back.

“kuprum back the fuck off. Azdaja you too. both of you jfc.” Cirava’s voice sounded both sympathetic and aggrivated at the same time, like they were actually being serious for once. I lifted my eyes to see Azdaja fuming, and Zebede doing his best to hold him back.

“Out. Kuprum GET THE FUCK OUT.”

Folykl was silent, and began walking towards the door. 

“y(o)u kick (o)ne, y(o)u kick b(o)th, Azdaja. I’m leaving as well.”

“F>>OLY WAIT. STAY HERE, IT’S SAFER.”

“kuprum, i can’t just leave y(o)u. remember (o)ur pr(o)mise?” I nodded, but continued.

“I’LL HEAD THERE. WAIT F>>OR ME.”


End file.
